


Disarm

by Mione Lupin (Siremele)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Mione%20Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O reencontro de Remo e Severo em Hogwarts, depois de anos. Songfic com a música Disarm, dos Smashing Pumpkins. POV de Remo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarm

Eu estava voltando para Hogwarts, Dumbledore foi realmente muito gentil em me aceitar como professor; mas ele sempre foi um dos únicos a aceitar o meu... problema. No trem, houve o incidente com os dementadores; fazendo o 'Jogo do Contente', vejo o lado positivo, me esqueci por algum tempo que teria que rever lugares, objetos e _pessoas_ que eu preferia não voltar a pôr os olhos. Mas também olhando por outro lado, eram esses lugares, objetos e pessoas, tudo o que havia restado, vivo, do tempo em que eu era feliz.

Ao chegar à mesa dos Mestres no salão principal, cumprimentei polidamente a todos, foi bom rever McGonagall, Hagrid; com Dumbledore eu já havia estado, dias antes. Cumprimentei você. Merlin, precisava ter me olhado tão feio? Não esperava uma recepção calorosa, mas também não previa ser fuzilado por seus olhos negros. Sorri em resposta e em seguida, desviei o olhar; não me animei a te encarar por muito tempo. Conheço você, Ranhoso, sei que te surpreendi com meu gesto, mas como já disse, não consegui dispensar mais tempo à você.

O tempo passou, o movimento da escola e a euforia dos alunos aumentaram com a presença dos dementadores. Eu gostei de dar aulas. Foi realmente bom poder me sentir útil, depois de tanto tempo; eu também estava eufórico. Eu quis, e Merlin é testemunha, te procurar, dividir com você a minha empolgação. Mas você não me receberia, não é?

E foi você mesmo quem se aproximou de mim, para me entregar a poção mata-cão que você havia preparado para mim. Me tratou com frieza, e eu fiz o mesmo. Nesse momento tive certeza que você não teria ouvidos para meus entusiasmos de iniciante.

No fundo, eu já sabia que seria assim. Severo, você era o mais próximo que eu tinha do meu passado, do _nosso_ passado em Hogwarts. Hagrid e Dumbledore também podem ser bons elos, mas eu não briguei com eles, não me diverti com eles, nem às suas custas. Eles não foram amigos, nem colegas, sequer inimigos do meu tempo de estudante. De quando éramos estudantes, você era tudo o que me restava. Mas tudo bem, eu te tratei com a mesma distância que você me tratou.

Isso me custou um pouco, sabia? Éramos jovens, de cabeça fresca, tudo era diversão, naquele tempo. Cada cantinho do castelo me lembrava algo que eu era obrigado a empurrar de volta para o fundo da minha mente; se eu me prendesse a tais nostalgias, quereria te procurar para compartilhar com você, mas eu estava proibido, não estava?

_Disarm you with a smile_

Desarmo você com um sorriso

_And cut you like you want me_ to

E te evito como você quer que eu faça

_Cut that little child_

Evito aquela criança

_Inside of me and such a part of you_

Dentro de mim e em uma grande parte de você

_Ooh, the years burn_

Ooh os anos queimam

Eu não sou tolo, Severo, ao contrário do que você provavelmente supõe. E eu sei porquê você impôs essa distância a nós. Você tinha medo. Medo de uma "recaída", medo de se machucar. Eu te feri tanto assim?

Mas, por favor, pense! Eu era apenas um garoto, com todo aquele arsenal de medos e inseguranças que só um garoto pode ter! E além da imaturidade, eu tinha um problema a mais para me preocupar, fora os estudos e as bagunças. Eu era um garoto que mensalmente virava uma fera capaz de matar o seu melhor amigo, se o encontrasse. Lembra-se disso? Eu vivia arrasado.

Ainda vivo arrasado, e você sabe disso muito bem, meu amigo, eu sei que você sabe. Estou pedindo apenas que você pondere; eu era uma criança que virava lobisomem! Você ainda esperava que eu visse com melhores olhos o que _não_ aconteceu entre a gente?

Foi eu quem te afastou, fui eu que briguei; eu estava assustado. Você me chamou à um local reservado, hora marcada e tudo mais, eu já esperava até mesmo que você dissesse quem era seu padrinho e me exigisse a escolha de um; acreditei que você marcaria um duelo. Mas não, me surpreendi logo de cara. E então, quando nos encontramos, suas exigências cumpridas, você se declara para mim. Com dificuldade, diz que entende que eu precise de um tempo para pensar no assunto, mas que depois vai querer uma resposta.

Que resposta você queria, Severo? Eu era um menino, uma criança, praticamente! Eu disse que não, que não queria nem tempo nenhum, que você estava louco. Passei a fugir de você, mesmo quando você voltou a me procurar. Me explica como, nessas condições, um moleque como eu poderia agir?

Tudo bem você ter ficado magoado naquela época, afinal, garoto você também era, sua posição não permitia, mesmo, que você me entendesse. Mas e agora? Me afastar agora muda o quê? Você realmente não poderia me perdoar? Não, você quis pagar na mesma moeda. Eu te machuquei, você me machucou; a causa foi a mesma.

Você sabia disso, suponho. Do contrário, acredito que não teria se empenhado tanto em me manter longe de você, no nosso reencontro. Eu também te amei, Severo, desde muitos anos atrás. E ainda te amo...

Por fim, acho que foi por isso que eu sorri, ao te ver. Como já disse, não esperava recepção calorosa de sua parte. Eu quis, eu precisava quebrar o gelo entre a gente; eu quis ter você perto de mim.

_I used to be a little boy_

Eu costumava ser um garotinho

_So old in my shoes_

Tão velho em meus tênis

_And what I choose is my choice_

E o que escolhi é a minha escolha

_What's a boy supposed to do_?

O que um garoto deveria fazer?

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

O assassino em mim é o assassino em você

_My love_

Meu amor

_I send this smile over to you_

Eu mando esse sorriso sobre você

Eu devo dizer outra coisa, agora. Ao longo do ano que trabalhamos no mesmo ambiente, que, de certa forma, _vivemos sob o mesmo teto_ , eu enjoei de ser sempre tratado com frieza, e também enjoei de tentar obter algum resultado tratando você da mesma forma. Voltei, então a sorrir. Desconcertei você na primeira vez, eu tinha certeza que poderia fazer isso outras.

Mas qualquer pessoa, por mais persistente que seja, por mais engajada que esteja em um objetivo, um dia acaba desistindo. E eu desisti de ter você comigo. Eu me sentia mal, querendo me aproximar, e você me afastando. Então, resolvi te atacar; você sabe, a melhor defesa é o ataque. A partir desse momento, meus sorrisos passaram a ter outro significado.

E acredito, sinceramente, que consegui. Tenho para mim que eu fui capaz de te derrotar assim como você me derrotou; eu quis te fazer se sentir só. Você sabe o que é a solidão, não sabe? Claro que sabe. Conheço um pouco de sua infância, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, e só esse pouco já me permite afirmar que você conheceu a solidão. De qualquer forma, se você não tivesse conhecido em tal época, conheceria agora. Você viveu solitário durante esses anos, não foi?

Pois bem, eu também conheci a solidão; e por odiá-la desejei-a a você.

Conheci há doze anos, quando meus amigos, que eram minha família, me deixaram. Um deles matou os outros três. Merlin! Meu mundo desabou nesse momento. Determinaram que eu, logo eu, o fraco, o _doente_ , seria o último dos Marotos, ficaria sozinho. Decidiram meu destino por mim. Eu sofri, Ranhoso.

Eu queria, inclusive, mudar meu sorriso, para um sorriso de desdém. Você me machucou, queria que você sofresse como eu sofri. Sozinho.

Eu _queria poder_ desdenhar você... mas não consigo. O coração endurece com o tempo de solidão. Penso que seu coração está mais endurecido que o meu, não? Eu deveria sim te perdoar, mas não consigo, não agora... doze anos é bastante tempo, meu coração também endureceu.

_Disarm you with a smile_

Desarmo você com um sorriso

_And leave you like they left me here_

E deixo você como eles me deixaram aqui

_To wither in denial_

Para murchar em omissão

_The bitterness of one who's left alone_

A amargura daquele que foi deixado só

_Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn..._

Ooh, os anos queimam, queimam, queimam...

Refletindo, agora, penso que talvez eu devesse ter dito 'sim' à você, eu te amava; dessa forma, os dois não estariam sozinhos. Sim, eu me arrependi da minha escolha. Mas eu era apenas uma criança, não podia fazer nada diferente!

_I used to be a little boy_

Eu costumava ser um garotinho

_So old in my shoes_

Tão velho em meus tênis

_And what I choose is my voice_

E o que escolhi é a minha voz

_What's a boy supposed to do?_

O que um garoto deveria fazer?

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

O assassino em mim é o assassino em você

_My love_

Meu amor

Acho que não tem jeito, mesmo. As coisas continuaram assim, você me machucando com a distância, eu te machucando com os sorrisos. Até que você não suportou mais. Você conseguiu, me tirou de Hogwarts. Ao menos ficou mais feliz depois disso?

Realmente não sei, faço votos que não. Eu reencontrei Sirius, não estou mais completamente sozinho, embora ainda te deseje. Já você...

_Send this smile over to you_

Mando esse sorriso sobre você

_The killer in me is the killer in you_

O assassino em mim é o assassino em você


End file.
